


Two-Edged Blade

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-04
Updated: 1998-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Two-Edged Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Two-Edged Blade by Quicksilver

_Two-Edged Blade_

By: Quicksilver 

NOTE: This is (gasp) a sequel. First, read _Falcon in the Dive_ \- puh-lease.   
Feedback is a good thing. No flames.   
I'm looking for a good beta reader....   
Takes place in the REAL sixth season (all hail Clan Denial!- even though I'm not a member....) 

Standard Disclaimers 

* * *

Prelude 

It was here, now. Shayana looked over at her opponent, seeing his sword fly for her head. She lunged for her sword, but was too slow. Her head hit the ground, and then there was nothing for him. Nothing but the Quickening. 

It enveloped him, more powerful than anything he could have imagined. Shayana had been a headhunter -THE headhunter - and had taken twice as many heads as any other Immortal. The power engulfed him, and he let out an agonized scream. 

* * *

Four days earlier 

Duncan MacLeod walked into Joe's bar, and for once, he was the only Immortal there. No Methos, no Amanda, no Richie. He smiled. 

Joe Dawson was polishing his beloved bar. He looked up and smirked slightly at MacLeod. 'Mike, I win,' he called to his bartender, grinning at MacLeod. 

'Win what?' MacLeod asked as he took a stool. Mike grumbled under his breath, then smiled with resignation. 

'I bet that you'd be the first of the crew to show up. Even with Adam's love of quality beer, I knew that you'd show first,' Joe said quietly. 

'Adam's in town?' MacLeod asked. 'I haven't seen him since he faced Shayana down,' MacLeod said. 'What's Shayana up to?' he asked, almost as an afterthought. 

Joe knew better. Shayana truly worried MacLeod. She'd defeated him once in combat, and it was only because of Methos' intervention that MacLeod still had his head. Shayana had agreed to ignore MacLeod and Richie, but it was an uneasy peace. 'I can't tell you that, MacLeod. I'm not giving you anymore information on any immortals. Let's just say, last I heard of her, she was in Asia,' Joe answered. 

'Headhunting,' MacLeod said quietly. He started to shred a napkin. 

'You can't kill her, MacLeod. She's better. Leave her alone, and she'll leave you alone,' Joe advised. 'If we're lucky, something will kill her before anything worse happens.' 

MacLeod lifted his head, his eyes racing towards the door. 'Oh, it's just him,' he muttered. 

Adam Pierson, also known (to a select few) as the elusive Methos, walked over to the bar and slid into a seat next to MacLeod. Joe was ready for him. Adam caught the beer that Joe slid him with the practice of centuries. His hazel eyes were dark and MacLeod wondered what was bothering him. 

'Talking about Shayana?' Methos asked, quietly. He felt distinctly uncomfortable, and allowed that discomfort to show on his face. 

'Who else?' Joe asked, indicating MacLeod. 'He can't get her out of his mind.' 

'When someone comes within seconds of taking your head, you stay concerned,' MacLeod replied, almost dryly. 

'She's not all bad,' Methos returned, defending his student. 'She's just motivated. She's lived for four thousand years in a man's world. It's been hard for her.' 

MacLeod shook his head. 'I dread to think what will happen if she is the One.' His eyes grew somewhat glazed. 'She has no concern for life.' 

Methos pushed his beer away, his eyes flashing angrily. 'She wants to survive, and in her case, that means hunting. She chooses the grounds, chooses who, chooses when. She's weaker than her male counterparts - she has to do whatever she can to even the odds. As for life? She's a teacher, MacLeod, a very gifted teacher. She has helped shape some of the greatest men the world has ever known.' 

Methos rose to his feet with the catlike grace that was so much a part of him. 'Think about it, MacLeod,' he said, walking out the door. 

'He defends her,' MacLeod said, amazed. 

'She's not all bad, MacLeod,' Joe replied. 'She's an Immortal's worst nightmare, but there's more to her than that. She's been many things, and is perhaps the world's most gifted teacher. You see everything in black and white, but Shayana is definitely a shade of gray.' 

'Hmmm,' MacLeod replied. 'A shade of gray with a wicked sword.' 

'Well, she promised to keep that wicked sword away from you, MacLeod,' Joe said. 'Count your blessings.' 

* * *

Sylvia Vanen shook her head as she graded papers. Silly students. Like she couldn't TELL that they were copying each others' papers. _It's time_ , she thought, _for another lesson on plagiarism._ She shuddered inwardly. She HATED that lesson. There were so many more interesting things she could be doing. 

Finally she came to the paper she's been saving for last. Quentin Ridall, the one she had the most hopes for - and feared for the most. 

Quentin was, quite frankly, one of the most brilliant people she had ever meant. He had such a thirst for knowledge, one that seemed unquenchable. She wanted, more than anything, to take him aside and inform him that he had a bright future, if he'd just apply himself. But she couldn't. Damn school rules. 

She started to read his thesis on the 1997 Economic Collapse in Asia, and was surprised by him yet again. He'd written a prediction that Greenspan himself would have been proud of. She flipped through it eagerly. This kid's mind was REALLY out there. Some of his connections were somewhat questionable, but his basic premises were firm. She picked up the blue pen - the one she used all too rarely - and marked a firm A+ in the right-hand corner. She started to write a few comments, praising his efforts, but questioning some of his reasoning. 

She dropped her pen abruptly, feeling 'The Buzz' trail itself along her nerve ends. It was enough to make her beyond jumpy. Her body straightened, and her face hardened. Sylvia Vanen, gifted teacher, was gone. In her place was Shayana, ancient Immortal and skilled headhunter. 

The door to her classroom swung open, and she relax slightly. 'Oh, it's just you,' she said. 'Don't you know how to use a phone? You scared me out of my wits!' 

Methos chuckled. 'What wits?' he teased, coming over to her desk. Before she realized what he was doing, he was sitting on the corner of the desk, employing a flexibility that made her back ache just to see it. 

'The wits that tell me to let you know that the next time you do that, I'm gonna make a cut you're gonna feel,' she retorted, slurring her words together like her students did. 

'I rather like my head where it is,' he replied, lounging back across her desk. 

'I wasn't talking about your head,' she threatened darkly. 

Methos winced, then decided that she wasn't going to get the last word. 'Why cut something off that you might need?' he asked, relaxing in conscious invitation. They'd played this game for centuries, and he enjoyed it. 

'I certainly won't need YOURS,' she returned, her eyes brightening playfully. 

Methos managed to keep from crowing. She'd left herself wide open. 'I forgot. Still keeping the record for the World's Oldest Virgin?' he said. 

Shayana flushed deeply. 'Listen, you old fossil-' she began, but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. She glanced up, and saw Quentin standing uncomfortably in the doorway. 

_I really don't want to have to explain this,_ Shayana thought, knowing how it must look. Methos was sprawled like a cat across her desk, and seemed unconcerned by the interruption. 

'Come in, Quentin,' she called to her scared student. 'Adam was just leaving, weren't you?' she asked. 

Quentin inched into the room, while Methos slowly hauled himself off her desk. 'I came to ask you to dinner,' Methos said. 'I've missed you.' 

Shayana knew that Methos had more on his mind then a desire for her company, but she couldn't argue with him in front of Quentin. 'Fine. Pick me up at eight, at my house. I'm sure your damn Chronicles can give you the address.' 

Methos left then, and Shayana slipped back into her Sylvia Vanen persona. 'Yes, Quentin, can I help you with something?' 

Methos was ten minutes late picking Shayana up. _With a man that old, what can you expect?_ she thought. She wasn't angry, though. She actually had been expecting him at eight-thirty. 

'You're getting better,' she complimented him, letting him in. He was wearing a overly large argyle sweater with a pair of dark jeans. She raised an eyebrow at his chose of apparel and he just shrugged. 'Planning on going to McDonald's?' she asked. 

Methos ran an assessing look over her. Black, as always. She was dressed neatly, but not overly done. _Perfect, as usual. Damn it. She's still reading my mind,_ he thought. 'Only if you want to. I was planning on a little more classy place, though. How does Chez Louis sound?' 

'You mean you're actually going to spend more than ten dollars on me?' she teased lightly. 

He winced. 'I thought you'd have forgotten that by now.' 

She shook her head and picked up her long jacket. 'Why? It was only four centuries ago!' she declared laughingly. 

Methos felt the familiar sense of comfort envelop him. Of all Immortals, only Shayana could treat the years with the same blasé attitude he used. Four hundred years ago, MacLeod had been only a squalling babe. He offered his arm to her (the one he wouldn't need to draw his sword), and she accepted it gracefully, recalling memories of a bygone era to his mind. 'Always a lady,' he complimented her. 

She didn't answer him verbally, but her dancing eyes gave him all the reply he needed. 

He led her to his vehicle, and slid her into the side. She waited as he walked around, but he noticed that she buckled her seat belt this time. 'You learned your lesson?' he asked lightly, referring to the last time she had ridden with him. That time she'd almost gone through the windshield when he stopped abruptly. 

'Yes. I might be Immortal, but it doesn't mean I like to die,' she replied. 'And with the way you drive....' she trailed off, letting him fill-in-the-insult. 

Methos took his eyes off the road for minute. 'So when's the last time YOU had a problem driving? I distinctly remember a time....' He, too, left his sentence incomplete, waiting for her to rise to his bait. 

Shayana's cheeks flushed, and he regretted having to return his eyes to the road. 'That's not fair! You KNOW that driving a carriage is different than driving a car! It's got two stubborn beasts drawing the damn thing! How could I help it that one of the monsters was in heat?' she retorted quickly. 

'You could have checked her before you hooked her up,' he said, waiting for the inevitable argument. 

She didn't disappoint him. They spent the rest of the ride arguing about horses, animals in heat, and each other's driving ability, falling into Egyptian and Latin when English became inadequate for describing the other's stupidity. 

Half an hour after the argument began, Methos pulled his vehicle up to the restaurant. There was a valet who Methos carelessly tossed his keys over to. Shayana looked the place over. 'Trés chic,' she said dryly. 'Your taste must be improving.' 

He tossed her a hurt puppy-dog face, but she only laughed. 'Aren't you suppose to be wearing a tie?' she asked as the maitre de came over to them. 

'Over my dead body,' Methos said. He flashed a hundred in the maitre de's face, and the two were quickly escorted to a quiet table in the corner. The waiter quickly appeared, and Methos ordered a bottle of red wine. 

'Are you going to share it with me?' Shayana asked lightly. 

'Of course. I want to get you drunk and have my wicked way with you,' he replied politely. 

Shayana laughed, a sound that caught the attention of every male in the restaurant. With the candle light casting a shadow over her face, she appeared mysterious and exciting. 

Methos smiled softly, for once abandoning his cynicism. 'I really have missed you.... this,' he said. 'I've missed being able to talk freely with someone who understands.' 

Instead of returning the favor, Shayana's grew guarded. 'What? Isn't MacLeod enough for you?' she asked. 

Methos frowned. She sounded almost jealous. 'You know me better than anyone in the world ever will. No one can replace you.' 

Shayana took a sip of her water. The waiter dropped the wine off at the table, leaving reluctantly when Methos said he would pour. 'Really?' she asked, almost shyly. 

He looked surprise. 'Of course. Why would you ever doubt it?' 

She shook her head, almost sadly. 'You seemed so angry with me about MacLeod,' she answered. 

Methos felt the old anger pass through him briefly. Yelling at her would do no good. She was old enough to make her own decisions, and he didn't have the right to argue with her. The instant she'd taken her first head, he'd lost all authority over her. He made himself calm down. 'He's my friend, Shay,' he said. 'I don't want to see him die.' 

Shayana's eyes flashed with a passionate light. 'Friends? Methos, we can't have friends! There is only the Game,' she replied. 

Methos caught her mistake. 'Then why are we eating together, breaking bread for peace? I swear, Shay, you are the MOST illogical creature I've ever met.' 

She lowered her eyes to the table, at a loss for words. 'You were my teacher, Methos. I will not fight you.' 

'And I'm MacLeod's teacher, whether he realizes it or not,' Methos said firmly. 

Her eyes darkened. _Strange, her eyes have always done her speaking for her_ , Methos thought suddenly. _Why haven't I noticed that before?_ he wondered. Seeing her eyes gave him warning to brace for an assault. 

'But it's more than that, isn't it?' she asked. 'You are not just teaching him, you're helping him! Why? Are you in love with him?' she asked angrily. Her voice was starting to rise. 

Methos noticed a waiter ready to intervene with menus, but waved him away. It was time they had this discussion. 'I love him like a brother, Shay, just as I love you as a sister.' 

'What is it, then?' she demanded. 

He said nothing, but Shayana understood. 

'It's about the Game, isn't it? You want him to take the Prize,' she whispered. She looked at him with appalled horror. 

Methos reached out and tried to take her hand, but she jerked away. 'Shay, the Game's important. I don't want to win, but I care who does. Of ever Immortal I've ever met, MacLeod is the best for it.' 

'It isn't done that way, Methos. Each Immortal for themselves....' 

'It is now,' he said firmly. 

Shayana started to rise to her feet, but Methos yanked her back down. 'I need you, Shayana. I need you to help me with this.' 

She shook her head and opened her mouth to reply, but Methos put a finger to her lips to quiet her. 'If you don't win, shouldn't it be someone like MacLeod?' he asked her, trying to reason with her. 

'I don't give a damn about MacLeod. If I don't win, I don't give a damn about anything,' she said, her beautiful voice intense with barely controlled rage. 

Methos laughed at that. 'Don't tell me that. You're a teacher. You can't be a good teacher unless you give a damn.' 

Shayana just looked at him. 'What do you want from me?' she asked. 

'I want you to meet with MacLeod, get to know him. Become friends with him. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to watch out for him.' 

Shayana nodded. 'I'll meet him, tomorrow, but I won't promise anything. Joe's, isn't that the bar we met last time?' she asked. 

'Yes,' Methos answered. 

'Tomorrow at eight, then,' she said, getting to her feet. 

'We haven't eaten yet!' Methos protested. 

Shayana looked at him with grim eyes. 

'I've had more than enough to chew on for tonight. I'm taking a cab. Enjoy your meal,' she said, and started to walked away. Then she turned around and met his gaze. 'My only question is why MacLeod is a better choice than I am,' she said softly. 

Methos watched her leave the restaurant. She'd given him something to chew on as well. He poured another glass of wine, resolving to get thoroughly smashed. 

* * *

MacLeod looked at Methos with stunned eyes, feeling like he had been hit by a truck....again. 'You invited her here,' he said, trying to remain calm. 

Methos glanced at him, wishing his headache would go away. Though Immortals recovered from hangovers quickly, there was only so much that his healing abilities could do. 'Yes, MacLeod,' he answered, feeling like he was talking to a ten-year-old child. He hated children, come to think of it. 

'Why?' MacLeod asked. 'She agreed to leave me alone. Isn't that enough?' 

Methos sighed. 'Not for me. You two are my closest friends, and I want you to know each other. If anything ever happens to me, I don't want you two going after each other.' 

Joe came over to sit down beside the two Immortals. The bar wouldn't be opening for another hour, so he had the time to spare. 'Shayana is coming here?' he asked. 'Isn't that going to blow your cover, what with her Watcher following her?' 

Methos sighed again. 'She'll ditch Morty,' he replied. 'She knows about my cover, so it'll be fine.' 

'What about Richie?' MacLeod asked suddenly. 'You know that he'll probably be dropping by as well.' 

'That'll be fine. I want them to meet as well,' Methos said thoughtfully. 'Think about it - your student and mine, getting to know each other. Kind of ironic, isn't it?' 

'As long as she doesn't go after his head,' Joe said darkly. 

MacLeod sat at a table with his two close friends, Richie and Methos. He'd invited Amanda to 'join the party' as well, but she'd refused. 'I'm not crazy, MacLeod,' she had responded. 'That bitch will probably come ready to take on the three of us, and Methos will laugh. It's just like the manipulative bastard.' 

Methos was on his third beer by now, and it wasn't even nine. Richie's sat practically untouched on the table. 'Are you sure this is a good idea?' the youngest Immortal asked for what must have been the tenth time. 

MacLeod sighed. 'Probably not, but the old man wants us to do this, so we shall.' 

Methos flashed him a tired smile. 

The three men tensed when they felt the distinctive presence of another Immortal. They watched as Shayana entered the bar, wearing black jeans and a turtleneck. One again, she was dressed in black from head to toe. Her hair was pulled back into its usual braid. 

Shayana walked towards the table, and Methos rose to his feet and pulled a chair out for her. She sat down without acknowledging her teacher's presence. 

'You must be Richie,' she said without preamble towards the only Immortal she hadn't met. 

'Yes, and you must be Shayana,' Richie fired back. 

Her face remained expressionless. 'You're rather young. Less than ten years as an Immortal, I believe?' she asked politely. 

Richie nodded. 'But I've taken my share of heads,' he said coolly. 'From what I understand, you're rather old.' 

'Didn't you ever learn to not mention a lady's age?' she asked quietly. 

Methos, by this time, had resumed his chair. 'Shayana, when you're as old as you are, I'd think that became irrelevant.' 

Shayana smiled for the first time. 'It NEVER becomes irrelevant to a female, Methos. It's a vanity thing.' She looked around the bar. 'Now where's that Watcher? I want a drink.' 

Everyone at the table relaxed slightly. Obviously, Shayana was going to make an effort, so they could do the same. 'Joe doesn't wait tables,' MacLeod answered her. 'Cindy will take your order,' he finished, waving an attractive waitress over. 

Shayana ordered a beer, then sat back in her chair. 'How come she came so quickly?' she asked no one in particular. 

Richie smiled his boyish smile. 'It has to do with the MacLeod charm,' he said. 'MacLeod waves, and the females come like bitches in heat.' 

Shayana leveled a chilling look on the youngster. 'Not all females.' 

'Well, not all females have as few hormones as you do, Shay,' Methos said, stepping in. He had the feeling that he would be playing referee for a the entire night 

Her eyes flashed with inner fire. 'Not all females are as particular as I am,' she sniffed disdainfully. 

'Name a man who met up to your standards,' Methos demanded. 

'I haven't met him yet,' Shayana returned. 'I'll make sure you know when I do.' 

At this point, Cindy returned with Shayana's beer. She had an extra glass which she placed in front of Methos. 'Joe says he thinks you'll need it,' Cindy told him. 

Methos took a grateful sip. 'I will,' he said. 

Methos had lost track of the conversation, and quickly returned his attention to MacLeod and Shayana. _Too late,_ he thought, dismayed. MacLeod and Shayana were discussing the Game. 

'What do you mean, you have many Immortal friends?' Shayana was saying. 

'Just that. When you live for four hundred years, a normal person tends to make a lot of friends.' 

Shayana shook her head. 'There's no way to be true friends with an Immortal, MacLeod. How can you talk to them knowing that one day they will turn on you and take your head?' 

'I'd rather take the chance then pass through life alone. It tend to make you heartless,' MacLeod said, the implication obvious. 

Methos opened his mouth to calm them down, but Shayana responded to quickly. 'Stay out of this, Methos,' she said. 'MacLeod and I must finish this. MacLeod, I'm not heartless. Just careful. I've lived for four thousand years, and have seen many die. You're still young. You'll learn.' 

'I hope I never do,' MacLeod said. 'If it means becoming like you.' 

'We play the Game, MacLeod. _There can only be one._ That's the rule we all must live by.' She looked at Methos, almost sorrowfully. 'This wasn't a good idea.' 

MacLeod nodded in agreement. 'Tomorrow, then, at ten by Chivalry's Bridge.' 

Shayana nodded. 'Tomorrow.' She dropped a five on the table to pay for her beer, kissed a stunned Methos on the cheek, then left the bar. 

Richie looked at the two stunned older Immortals. 'Well, that didn't go well, did it?' 

* * *

Joe sat down by Methos. The bar had closed, and only Methos and Joe remained. 'So Shayana and MacLeod are going to fight?' he asked. 

Methos was working on getting drunk again, but the beer had little effect. He could still clearly see the future. 'Yes. And MacLeod will lose,' he said gloomily. 

'Don't count Mac out yet,' Joe replied defensively. 

Methos locked his eyes on Joe's gray ones. 'You don't get it, do you? After Shayana finishes with MacLeod, she'll be after Richie. Then Amanda. Then anyone she suspects MacLeod might have told about her existence.' Methos chugged the entire mug of beer down, then wordlessly waved it at Joe. Joe refilled it. 'It's all my fault. I should have left well enough alone. But I thought Shayana would have matured by this time....' 

'That's just it. Shayana hasn't changed, probably never will. _You_ have. Five years ago, you wouldn't have given a damn. But now...look at you,' Joe said. 

'I had let the world slip away from me,' Methos said. 'MacLeod brought it back, reminded me of the wonder and excitement life can have. I don't want to see anything happen to him, or his friends.' 

'You can't do anything, Methos. You can't interfere.' 

Shayana arrived at Chivalry's bridge at quarter to ten, early as usual. She wanted to have a chance to explore the terrain, look around for anything that might help or hinder her. Unfortunately, she felt the Buzz of another Immortal. _Damn it_ , she thought. _Look's like MacLeod had the same idea._ 'MacLeod!' she yelled. 'Come on out, and we'll get this over with!' 

To her surprise, it wasn't MacLeod who stepped out of the shadows. 'Methos?' she asked, amazed. 

Methos looked at her, his eyes for once showing every single year of his existence. Old, ancient eyes. 'Shayana, you don't change. Always early,' he said, almost as though talking to himself. 

She returned her sword to her jacket. 'Why are you here?' she said. 

'I wanted to talk to you, Shayana,' he replied. 

'MacLeod and I will fight. Officially, he issued the challenge. You can't stop us.' 

Methos pushed his hands deep into his jacket. 'Shayana, please,' he practically begged. 'MacLeod's my friend.' 

'And I will kill him,' she said. 

'Times have changed,' he tried to reason. 

Shayana's eyes widened. 'No, they haven't, Methos. There has always been the rules, and we live by them. I'm a headhunter. I play to win, and I will keep playing until no one's left except me, or someone takes my head. We have no friends, teacher. Didn't you tell me that?' she asked. 

'Yes, when I was younger. But Shayana...aren't we friends?' he said. 

'That's different,' she responded. 

'No, it isn't, Shayana. Think about it.' 

Shayana shook her head stubbornly. 'MacLeod and I will fight. Then I will go after Richie. Then Amanda....' 

'No, you won't,' Methos said, drawing his sword. 

'W-what are you doing?' she stammered. 

'You'll have to go through me first.' 

He took a gentle swing at her, which she easily ducked, drawing her own sword in the process. It was a light scimitar this time, seeming almost fragile next to Methos' thirteenth-century broadsword. It had come down to the Game, and Methos knew that nothing would stop her....except taking her head. 

Shayana launched a clumsy attack which Methos easily parried. He looked into her eyes, amazed at the hurt he saw there. Mixed with the hurt was something he didn't even want to THINK about. 

They each felt the distinctive presence of another Immortal's approach. MacLeod stood watching, sword in hand. There was nothing he could do. 

The fighting was fast and furious, Methos feeling every swing. He saw an opening, and took it. He knocked the sword out of Shayana's hand with his left foot, then completed the kick, knocking her to the ground. She looked up at him, then lunged for the sword. Methos winced as he brought the sword down to sever her head from her neck. 

He fell to the ground, his tears staining his cheeks. The Quickening rose out of her body to envelop him. Then there was nothing but the Quickening. 

MacLeod watched as the sky fell. That was the only way he would be able to describe it later. Shayana's had been one of the Ancients, and her power had been immense. She'd taken countless heads in her time. 

Methos started to scream as soon as the Quickening touched him. So much power, so much pain. He had images of Shayana's life, saw each Immortal she had defeated in a endless parade of memories. Then he felt the motivation for it all, the intense love she bore for her teacher. She had loved him best in all the world, and he had just killed her. 

The Quickening went on and on, and Methos wondered if he could take it all. The sky was lit like noontime, like the sun had suddenly dawned. 

Finally it was over, and Methos fell forward. His sobs tore the silence that hung around him, and MacLeod was reminded of the Double-Quickening they had shared. Methos had cried then, for his brother, Silas. But this was ten times worse. 

Methos just lay there, and MacLeod knew they had to get out of there. He ran over, picked up the oldest Immortal, and carried him to the T-Bird. MacLeod would arrange for Methos' car to be picked up later. 

Methos kept crying, his body wracked by pain and guilt. 'I killed her, MacLeod,' he said softly. 'I killed the one who loved me most.' 

* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

09/04/1998 

* * *


End file.
